


Falls

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Slug-Cat's Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: They both fell.They both caused their other half unbearable pain.One did it for love.  The other for the fate of their world.(Or, Sherlock and Obi-Wan both fake their deaths.  But only one of their soulmates fall.)





	Falls

When you jumped that day-

-You didn’t think.

Or maybe you did, and you willingly left me.

I’m not sure which burns more.

I’m burning.

I will find who killed you.

I’ll kill him.

_ I’LL KILL HIM! _

You can’t just come prancing back into life-

Of course I moved on!

I have a family now, a wife, a child!

Not that you would care.

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry _ I’m sorry _

I killed him.

I’m not going to say sorry.

Because I’m not.

But just know, I did it all for you.

All of it.

I’m not going to say sorry.

Because I’m not.

But just know, I did it for the greater good.

All of it.


End file.
